


Prize Package

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Bribery, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Incest, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are ready to take the leap into having children. Their way of going about it is; in a word, blunt. Asami calls up Future Industries' best employees for a good old fashioned company breeding party! </p><p>You can solve any problem if you throw enough dicks at it. Actually...it probably only works if the problem is "how do we get this girl pregnant?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prize Package  
-By Drace Domino

“So are you ready?” The look in Korra’s eyes was enough for Asami to already know the answer. The sophisticated Sato heir smiled a little as she moved a hand forward, letting her fingers tease across the front of the Avatar’s locks. After brushing her hair away from her eyes she pursed her ruby red lips, and leaned in to press a whispering kiss against her wife’s dark cheek. “It’s time. They’re here.”

“I know.” Korra nodded, and took a nervous yet excited breath. The shorter but stronger of the two women was already dressed and prepared, wearing little more than a simple blue lace bra and matching pair of panties, complete with stockings that tinted her legs the same gentle hue. Though the otherwise fit and physically powerful Korra wasn’t often taken to such feminine appearances, the outfit suited her. The lacy bra tightly clung to her powerfully pert and ample bust, and the way the panties gripped around her remarkably tight rear was certainly a sight to behold. As Asami paused to savor the sight of her wife standing there so enticingly, she licked her lips before glancing over towards the nearby door.

“There’s a lot of them.” She offered with a grin, arching a brow. “Not that I’m terribly surprised. I made sure that only the best men in Future Industries were invited. The strongest workers. The smartest technicians. The best benders. No matter who gets the job done, it’ll be a good one.”

“Thanks, Asami.” Korra smiled, and paused to take in the sight of her own lover in turn. Asami was nearly naked as well; wearing an outfit very similar to Korra’s. Though where the Avatar’s was a soft blue Asami’s bra and panties were a fiery red, with dark black stockings that perfectly caressed her long, slender legs. Aside from the color their outfits were nearly matching, and that evening they were there for the exact same purpose. Korra beamed a little, and glanced towards the door as she offered a hushed, quiet whisper. “...and it’s no one we know, right? It’d be awkward if Bolin or...worse, Mako showed up.”

“I think we’ve both had enough of Mako getting involved in our love life.” Asami laughed softly, and moved to wrap an arm around her beloved wife’s waist. She pulled their bodies close, their bare waists touching as they drew near. With a kind smile she teased a finger underneath Korra’s chin, and whispered longingly to the other woman. “...you’re going to look beautiful pregnant, Korra. I can’t wait to see it. After this one night, we’ll be taking the next step.”

“I know.” Korra admitted, a dark tint rising towards her cheeks. She raised her hands to fidget with the lacy straps of her bra, feeling a bit unaccustomed to the dainty garment. She nibbled on her bottom lip only for an instant, before looking back up at Asami shyly. “...you too, Asami. I can’t wait for us to be pregnant and big together.”

“And hey, we’re going to have a hell of a lot of fun getting that way, hmm?” Asami chirped, and leaned forward to peck her beloved’s forehead. Once that final kiss was offered she suddenly raised her hand, calling out into the otherwise empty room. “All right, boys! Come on in, we’re ready!”

The doors to Asami and Korra’s master bedroom were ornate. They pretty much had to be, for the CEO of Future Industries and the Avatar. That was a power couple in Republic City if there ever was one. And pouring through the doors in that moment were the men lucky enough to be invited to that power couple’s party, to the special get together the women had arranged specifically for one singular purpose. Technicians and soldiers, workers and benders...men from all walks of life stepped into their home, all with the expressed intent of getting the two women pregnant. Asami and Korra needed a family, and it was on the shoulders of Future Industries’ labor force that they would get one.

In the lavish room of the master bedroom there was an enormous bed easily enough for nearly a dozen people, and the floor was layered with pillows and couches, plenty of places for two women to be comfortably positioned and bred throughout the evening. But as the horde of men started to flood in, easily counted by the dozens rather than singles, they flooded through the room until it was nearly at capacity. And there they stood, surrounding the two women, gazing towards their employer and her wife as they waited for instructions.

“All right, boys!” Asami beamed, raising a hand as she stepped forward. She twirled on a heel to show herself off, and then turned to force Korra to do the same. Already there were murmurings and whispers about just what they were going to do to them, and the more sexually timid Avatar blushed underneath their scrutiny. Asami, utterly shameless as she prepared the troops, addressed them all with a bright and charming smile pressed on her ruby red lips. “You know the rules, so have fun! You can take any hole you like, but remember that we’re here to do a job, so…” She shrugged a bit, and laughed. “If you can help it, try to save those shots for where it counts.”

She knew that last suggestion was going to fall by the wayside. Both she and Korra would soon be filled and covered with cream, and even if half the men in the room ignored her request to only fire within their pussies, there’d still be more than enough to seed them. Asami licked her lips again and gave a fully aroused shudder as she let her eyes flicker over the crowd, studying so many remarkably handsome and fit young men. They were the current paragons of her company; the best of the best, and the only ones worthy of help siring a child with either of the two heroes of Republic City. After one last teasing gaze back towards her beloved wire, Asami looked back to the ground and gave a sudden cheer.

“So let’s do it, Future Industries!” She called out, waving a hand in the air. “Let’s make some babies!”

The men all gave a rousing round of applause and various cheers; enough to fill Korra and Asami’s bedroom with their noise. As soon as they received approval from Asami the horde started to move in, the men at the very front of the line fortunate enough to get the very first crack at the pair. Neither woman remained standing for very long; as soon as the group drew in Asami was lifted up amidst a gang of horny men that started carrying her to the bed, and Korra was simply forced onto her knees in a sea of muscular, bare flesh. Asami giggled and laughed as she was toted forward towards the bed she shared with her wife, and from the corner of her eye she could already see Korra’s situation. Two of the Avatar’s hands were furiously pumping stiff cocks, while another was being fed into her mouth and a fourth was smearing its tip back and forth over her cheeks. One of the men had lowered and was already fingering her, making Asami’s wife roll her hips back and forth and slowly grind against her arousal. Asami couldn’t help but laugh, relishing in the zany delight of the moment.

“Go get her, guys!” She roared with delight, watching her finest surround the Avatar with such sexual intent. “I want to see cum dripping from her every time she moves! I’d better see her showing a baby for me in the next few months, or we’re gonna see a massive restructuring in the workforce!” It was an empty threat, but it was enough to show her conviction. There was nothing Asami and Korra wanted more that evening than to both become heavy with a new child for their family, and any of the men there were able to provide it. Eventually the group carrying Asami to the bed made it to their destination, and the lingerie-clad Seto heir bounced onto the mattress, quick to be swarmed by her employees. One of them was brave enough to go straight for the goal from the very get-go, sliding up squarely in front of her and lifting her nylon-clad legs, moving to brace her ankles against his shoulders. Asami would’ve cheered him on if her mouth wasn’t almost instantly stuffed with cock the second she landed, forced to suck deep on the thick, dark length of one of the welders from the lower districts. Groaning in delight, Asami let her eyes drift up to pass over the sea of horny, hungry men ready to take her, shivering as she felt one hand pull at her fire red panties. The cock that pushed against her folds was thick and dripping with pre, and thanks to the heat in the moment Asami was at no lack of moisture herself. With a heavy grunt the man forced himself inside, allowing the fabric of her panties to snap back against the shaft, merely pulled eschew as she was fucked.

“Mmmn!” Asami bucked her hips in delight, and she trembled as her employee almost instantly started to crash his hips into her. The hands and cocks of the other men surrounding her were far from passive; however, and Asami squirmed and whimpered as she was fed length after length, getting each one of them wet with spit while the boys groped at her breasts or simply rubbed the tip of their heated members against her flesh or her nylon-clad legs. She looked up at the crowd with an already delirious look in her eyes, purring in between her swallows of tasty cock. “That’s it, fuck me! Don’t take too long, I’ve got a lot of cum to collect!”

A dozen or so feet away, Korra had been pushed onto her hands and knees, made to mount another man laying on his back. The boys surrounding the Avatar wasted no time in helping themselves, and not only was Korra currently being claimed by a cock in both her ass and her pussy, the first orgasm of the evening was currently taking place in her mouth. Though it was a violation of Asami’s request Korra was otherwise occupied down below, and so the young man resting his cock on Korra’s tongue had no option but to feed it straight down her lovely throat. Korra whimpered and closed her eyes as the creamy flavor started to fill her, and she messily sucked every last bit of it down while her other holes were claimed and pistoned. The cock inside of her pussy was greeted with a tight, wet seam locked around its shaft, and the one in her ass was fiercely gripped by the Avatar’s remarkable muscle tone. Dressed like a slut but fucking like a warrior, the Avatar was the perfect target for the men at the party that enjoyed the sculpted muscle tone of a woman whose figure was brought to its absolute peak.

“Whew, I’m done! Who wants her mouth, next? She loves it!” The boy pulling free from Korra’s lips beamed, and several of the men clamored for the opportunity. Eventually it was an older man that managed to push forward, his length thicker and longer than one might expect given his age.

“I’m next, me!” He roared, as a hand slipped into Korra’s brown locks. He waited until the bouncing she was doing between the other two men had slowed, before quickly forcing his precum-laden tip past her lips and into her mouth. “I haven’t fucked a young bitch’s mouth in years! She’s...oh, she’s sucking so deep!” That much was true. The older man’s member was so long and thick that Korra had no option but to take him down into her throat, something she relished in that moment. With her nose squeezing against his lap she continued to handle his entire length, all while fucked in both of her other holes by equally impressive members. From the other side of the room, Asami called out in a delighted voice.

“My wife’s a great little cocksucker, isn’t she?!” The Sato heir beamed, by now wearing a bit of cum on her face, all the way up to her hair. She smoothed her finger through some of it on her neck, popping it in her mouth and savoring the taste. “Don’t waste it all on that pretty mouth of hers, though! I want that slut knocked up!” As if on cue, the young man currently claiming Asami found that very same peak, and the Sato heir suddenly tensed as she felt him throb inside of her. Her toes wiggled within the nylon of her stockings as she felt a rush of warmth surge within her, painting her tight and narrow walls and flooding her insides with release. Asami groaned in delight, squirming as she was creamed with such wonderful enthusiasm, filled with the same nectar she was wearing on her face.

“Oh, spirits, it feels sooooo wonderful!” She cooed, and squirmed in delight as the young man pulled free. She took a moment to openly finger herself, stirring the warm nectar around within her pussy and rolling about on her waist. When the men started to swarm her again she moved into a position to lay on her side, quickly surrounded on both ends by new employees. From her new position a man could claim both her pussy and ass at the same time, and before she could even offer there were new cocks lining up against her entrances. “More, boys, more! All of your cum for us! Fuck us until you’re totally drained, and then fuck us some more!” Her voice was loud and boisterous, a stark contrast to how shy Korra had been so far. 

While the Sato heir had been encouraging her employees all the while, cheering them on and giving them orders, her wife had been reserved. Her mouth had been stuffed with cock more than it had been speaking, and though a dark and excited blush was painted on the Avatar’s cheeks as she was fucked and rutted in all three of her holes, she had remained a bit silent in the company of her dozens of new friends. Silent, but certainly not appreciative. Under the circumstances, there wasn’t any man near her that could make the argument that she was being unfriendly. Sucking down a new cock while jerking off two more, Korra was trembling and whimpering as the man inside of her ass started to spasm. Another rush of warmth, another creampie drooling out of her hole, and another fresh cock to replace it. Each time it happened Korra’s blush deepened, but she kept silent save for her moans and her whimpers, and the timid gasps that flowed from the back of her throat as she swallowed down another load of rich, white cream.

Asami just grinned as she glanced at her wife from time to time, studying her as she was fucked. The boys were already rolling her over with a cum filled ass and pussy, and a new pair were moving to take those wet and sloppy holes with their own lengths. She knew Korra was relishing in all of it by the look on her wife’s face, and moreover, she knew the way Korra operated. She was timid sometimes in bed, practically reclusive when it came to such matters. But soon, very soon, that resolve would break and the quiet Avatar would turn into something more. Asami remembered the very night of their wedding, when almost three hours into a long lovemaking session the Avatar had gone from virginally shy to raucous and loud, a swearing, sweating beast that couldn’t stop hissing her hungry desires as she ate her new wife’s sopping slit. Pretty soon it would happen that night as well, and Asami was eagerly awaiting that moment.

“Look at what a slut the Avatar is, boys!” Asami cheered right after another man filled her mouth, and she spoke with cum dribbling from her lips and her chin. “If you haven’t had a chance to fuck her ass yet, get to it! You’re never going to find a tighter one!” She grinned at that, and suddenly shivered as a few more loads filled her. A new one in her pussy and a new one in her ass, so thick and so rich that she couldn’t even move without feeling it squirm around inside of her. She moaned in desperate heat as the men started to position her anew, this time moving her so she could watch her beloved wife in greater detail. The men drug Asami to lay flat on the bed, her head moving to dangle off of the edge. Her hair fell to the floor and she looked at her lover upside-down in the distance, her legs lifted once more for a new cock to line against her drooling cunt.

The next few moments were almost overwhelming for Asami, for so many wonderful reasons. She wasn’t able to swear out to her lover anymore; the small chain of men lining up to fuck her mouth as it dangled off the edge of the bed saw to that. But if she could, she would’ve cheered endlessly for everyone in the room. With her nylon-clad and cum-covered legs dangling in the air, her finest employees came to fuck her hole, stirring the cream of their coworkers with their thick lengths. Those that didn’t treated themselves to the Sato girl’s mouth as it dangled over the edge, and Asami gave the ten sloppiest blowjobs of her life during that time. With her mouth dangling nothing was stopping the men from fucking into her as hard as they could, spit roasting their employer and pushing their pricks deep into her throat. She made lewd and wild gagging noises as they fucked her mouth one after another, leaving her throat to bulge with the deepest thrusts and each time leaving her coughing and sputtering over a mouthful of cum. Spit and drool coated her cheeks, smearing her pretty makeup and truly making a mess of the otherwise gorgeous girl’s face, but no matter what a wreck she started to look like she was smiling like a craven, horny whore.

And at least part of the reason she was smiling as her employees lined up to throatfuck her was that she had a perfect view of Korra. It was upside down, sure, and witnessed through the straddled space of the men that were fucking her mouth, but damn was it ever a sight to behold.

Korra was already packed with cum, so much so that every time the men moved her by grabbing her ankles and dragging her into a new position that more of the white nectar oozed out of her. Her nylons were covered in it; especially the inside of her thighs, and she had a glazed look on her adorable features. She was eagerly moving to scoop up any cock that drew near her mouth, eagerly sucking and slurping until it fed her more cream, and every time a new dick was pressed into either of her other two holes she moaned and whimpered like a bitch in heat. And then, as two men held Avatar Korra up in the air, lodged between them and fucking her ass and pussy in alternating strikes, the moment finally struck Korra. With her lips cum-marked but open, she finally snapped her head back, and as a rush of excitement ran through her the young woman’s voice finally filled the air.

“F...F...Fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck fuck fuck me!” The Avatar’s voice finally barked over the crowd, and she launched her hands forward to hold onto the shoulders of the man filling her pussy. Her hair whipped back and forth as she demanded more and more, making up for her previous silence by behavior that was nowhere near shy. “More in my pussy! My ass! Feed me more cum! Knock me up! Breed me! Breed meeeee…!”

Asami beamed as her throat continued to get fucked and stretched, more and more loads offered for her to choke on. When her coughing fits became too wild the man would pull off and jerk his length across her features, painting her pretty face with more and more white, letting it stick to her eyelashes and slither up her nose. Her pussy was claimed in the same equal measures, and as warmth flooded within her and her hole became a spot for any man there hungry to take it, the Sato girl just watched her beloved wife get bred like the bitch she was.

“Fuck my pussy! Oh god, so thick! So thick!” She was on her hands and knees now, her only used entrance being her pussy. Two men were still sandwiching her, and they were sharing the same wet slit, their cocks rubbing as they stretched the Avatar tighter than she had ever been. Each thrust from them sent another squirt of cum from the Avatar’s cunt, and she howled in lusty glee as a third man jerked his length until he squirted rope after rope into her hair. “Your cocks are so good, my pussy’s so hungry! You better all fuck me, breed me, after everything I’ve done for this city! Fuck your Avatar! More, more, more!”

Asami gazed dreamily at her wife until another load of cum plastered over her eyes, obscuring her vision for the foreseeable future. And from there, the evening went on.

It was hard to count just how many loads Korra and Asami received from that point on, but eventually the pair of wives found themselves sharing the damp sheets of the bed, laying side by side as the men continued to use them. Their entire bodies were sticky from cum at that point, their bras and panties torn aside and their nylons being the only clothing that managed to stay on. As they rolled around with each other, their bellies pressed tight together and their legs intertwined, they were still treated to cock after cock in the midst of their breeding orgy.

“Baby, I’m so full, I’m...oh spirits…” Korra whimpered, holding her tummy as another man started to cum inside of her. She was practically delirious as she spoke, licking her tongue out to the various shafts that rested just in between her and her wife’s lips. The two whispered and spoke as they sucked a pair of cocks between them, every now and again kissing and sharing a messy, creamy load. “I’m pregnant, I’m definitely pregnant by now, I just have...just have to be…”

“Better safe than sorry.” Asami cooed, her fingers moving through Korra’s sticky hair, and her headlining in to lick a long line of white straight from the other’s shoulder. She suddenly barked out over the crowd, her voice carrying out with a pitched glee. “Things are slowing down, boys! And my wife wants fucked some more!”

Asami swiped her fingers past her eyes, clearing enough cum so that she could look around the room. Sure enough, the numbers weren’t quite as energetic as they used to be. The older men were practically dozing off from exhaustion, and even the younger ones were struggling to catch their breath in between rounds. With dozens of men sharing multiple turns on both women, it was only natural that some would fade off, but Asami wasn’t willing to accept that. The Sato girl pushed herself up, sitting on the bed in a pool of thick, white cream. She cradled Korra close, and as her wife fingered her cum-filled pussy and licked along her breasts, she called out for the attention of her crew.

“Whoever keeps fucking gets a hefty bonus!” She announced, and clapped her hands. “Keep at it, boys! I want those cocks hard and inside either one of us right now! Keep fucking and you’ll be compensated, but spirits help you if we’re not knocked up by morning!”

The promise of money to go along with the pussy freely offered was a difficult thing to resist. Men that were thinking of dropping out of the event were suddenly given renewed energy, and the older ones that had fluttered in and out of consciousness soon found their second wind. The army was rising up once more, surrounding Korra and Asami as the pair of women sat on their cum-stained bed, clutching each other close.

Asami licked her lips, and gazed fondly at Korra as she squeezed her lover tight. Her voice was soft and tender, though remarkably lewd as she addressed her beloved wife.

“...time to get bred, you fucking slut.” She purred, and waved the men to finally rush them.

The rest of the evening was an unmitigated blur. The promise of riches to go along with the holes of the two women was too much for any man to resist, and there wasn’t a single one of them that night that refused the offer for at least another round. The army fucked the two women with glee and enthusiasm, twisting them into all sorts of positions as they readily and hungrily claimed them. At one point Korra was bent to her hands and knees, fucked and bred like a bitch in heat while she ate out Asami, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the creamed filling flooding the Sato heir. The next moment the two girls would be thrust into a sixty-nine, eating and nibbling at the other’s hood as cocks pistoned in and out of their pussies or asses, depending on the whims of their owners. Most typically both; after a few warm-up thrusts inside of their tight rears, the men would pull their cocks free, bathe the tip in the mouth of her wife, and then plunge themselves into their pussies for their eventual release. Each time cum squirted out of the girl’s slender slits, oozing down onto her wife’s face and giving her a tasty delight.

From there, the two wives were braced both on their hands and knees, positioned together with their rears in the air and offered up to the army of cocks. The men lined up to fuck them in heavy thrusts, forcing them into the mattress and breeding them one by one. Asami and Korra held hands as they were bred side-by-side, turning to kiss each other in lewd yet romantic desire, often around the tip of a third cock squeezed between their lips. Whether the men came inside of their ass or their pussy, or even squirted over their dancing tongues, they were happy either way. Just so long as there as more of it to bathe in, more of it to consume and rub across their flesh.

And Korra, fully forgetting she had ever been shy in her life, was a raucous whore by the very end.

“Oh spirits, so fucking full, so full…” She was whining as men were splitting her pussy again, while a third had squeezed in close enough to work a cock into her ass. She was rocking back and forth in a tight formation, her voice carrying out in lewd waves as she came time after time on any prick lucky enough to share her sloppy and abused holes. “So much cum! So warm! More, cum in me more, fucking everyone cum in me one more time…!”

And to the credit of every man at the event, they did their best. By the very end of the night both women were completely drenched, their nylons stained with white release and the sheet of their bed utterly soaked. Anywhere their eyes could drift men were passed out around them, dozing with happy but well-spent cocks, littering a room that reeked of sweat and the stench of two women fucked into delirium.

And yet, only they remained awake by the time morning came. Asami beamed, laying on her side as her fingers teased over Korra’s belly. The muscular Avatar trembled from the touch, and nibbled at her wife’s chin as the two casually spoke.

“...my girl sure loved getting filled.” Asami whispered, beaming. “Think there’s a new baby in there for me?”

“Impossible not to be.” Korra whispered, and trembled as another bit of cream rolled out of her pussy, joining the literal puddle of it she was sitting in. Cum had stained her hair and filled every one of her holes, to the point where she wouldn’t need breakfast...and to the point where she didn’t want a shower. She’d be content to be smelly and sticky of their lust for the day, laying in bed and fucking herself and Asami in delight. “Asami, honey, we’re gonna...we’re gonna have babies.” She was practically glowing at the revelation, and Asami nodded. Even more than the visceral delight of the two-woman gangbang, the notion that their family would soon be bigger was a delight.

“Mhmm.” Asami nodded as she leaned down, pressing her lips against Korra’s. She still tasted like cum. She’d probably taste like cum at least for a day. She licked idly at Korra’s lips as she whispered, and her palm moved to squeeze against the Avatar’s puffed, cum-filled belly. “Maybe in a few months, while we’re showing, we can do this again.” She quirked a brow, grinning at that. “Just for fun.”

Korra blushed at the thought, and she looked from side to side in the room, gazing at all the exhausted men they had left in their wake. Finally she looked back towards Asami with a blush on her cheeks, and she whispered low enough so they wouldn’t hear.

“...maybe call in a few more departments next time.” She whispered, shyly. “...these guys are kind of slackers.”

Asami just laughed, and laid down against her very sticky, very content, and very pregnant wife.

The End.


	2. Deluxe Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breeding of Korra and Asami went so well, another friend wants to join in on it! Opal gotta get hers, y'know.

Prize Package  
Chapter Two: Deluxe Package  
-By Drace Domino

“I’ll admit...I’m surprised Kuvira is okay with this.” Asami mused, rubbing her chin as she cast a thoughtful eye towards Opal. Both women occupied the edge of the same bed, sitting there contently as they waited for the rest of their guests. For the moment it was just the two of them; the Avatar’s wife and the Great Uniter’s girlfriend, both sitting wearing scandalous outfits that matched in everything but color. Green nylons caressed Opal’s legs just as red ones covered Asami’s, and each woman wore a bra that was tinted in the same hue, completely see through so that their nipples could be seen through the mesh. No other clothing had been chosen since none other was required, considering their purpose there that evening. “She doesn’t seem like the type that would want to share you.”

“Well, the funny thing about dating Kuvira is…” Opal mused, tapping her bottom lip with a smile on her adorable, young features. “You’d be surprised how much you can get away with. I mean, sure...I’m doing this, but she did try to kill my family and overthrow the Earth Kingdom. So she doesn’t have a whole lot of room to get upset.”

“Fair enough.” Asami beamed, and gave the other young woman a once over. Ever since her breeding party with Korra six months ago, Opal had been interested in the whole thing. She had even been a little jealous at first, even after Korra had explained that it was an intimate affair that had taken place with just her wife...and a few dozen members of Future Industries’ best employees. Either way, Opal had been rather insistent, and when the time came Asami and Korra had approached her to be included in their next party. The breeding party six months ago had only been half successful; Avatar Korra now carried a large, pregnant belly thanks to what they had done, but beyond all accounting Asami had somehow failed to be bred. The loads she had claimed within her tender entrance should have guaranteed she was seeded that night, and yet somehow nothing had transpired. Certainly the thought that she was simply unable to have children had popped into the industrialists’s mind, but...well, it was always worth a second chance, especially if Opal wanted to have some fun, too.

In a few months, Asami was confident she’d either be pregnant, or planning her third breeding party. There...wasn’t really much of a downside, considering how much she had enjoyed the first. As Asami sat alongside Opal she let her hand move out, moving to brush her fingers across the dark skin of the other girl. She wasn’t quite as exotically toned as Korra but it was still a stark contrast to her own pale fingers, and Asami’s cheeks darkened as she saw Opal spread her legs from the mere feel of fingers on her thigh. She offered the Sato girl a timid smile with a deep blush, doing her best to look relatively unassuming, cute, and innocent. An innocent that Asami knew damn well was little more than a very enticing lie.

“...I can’t believe you’re interested in this.” Asami practically purred, and scooched a little closer to the other woman. Soon her fingers had hooked against the inside of Opal’s thigh, fingers brushing up and down over the gentle flesh and even near where her nylons began. Each touch was soft and teasing, and Opal simply whimpered happily underneath the affection. “I’d always imagined your mother as the wild one--definitely your aunt, too. But you? Spirits alive, Opal.”

“You and Korra sold it pretty well.” Opal responded with a smirk, leaning against the other woman. As they continued to sit there waiting for their company she moved a hand out to return Asami’s affections, fingers teasing across her own knee and gently moving to wrap about it. “I mean, I’m a little nervous, but...it’s going to be a lot of fun, I just know it. Do you think Korra will join? I mean, I know she’s pregnant, but…”

“Opal, dear, I’m confident Korra will join.” Asami responded with a grin, and gave the other girl a small wink with her smoldering, mysterious eyes. “These are her people, after all. She’s known a lot of them since she was a little girl. There’s no way she’ll pass up the chance to show them just how depraved she can really be.” The words set on Asami’s tongue for a moment, and she spoke up again with a tiny, aroused voice. “...my little pregnant whore. It’s too bad Kuvira can’t be here to watch you. It’s such a...thrill to see your significant other claimed by so many hot young men. I bet she’d love to see you getting filled up with cum if she wasn’t...y’know...in, uh…”

“In prison.” Opal nodded, giving Asami a deadpan look. “I mean, it’s not that bad...Mom lets her out on house arrest when I’m home, but...uh...yeah. Prison.”

“Well, let’s hope that you’re not as impregnable as the place they’re keeping her! Eh? Eh?” Asami gave a wide beam, only to receive a completely deadpan look from Opal. “Uhm...uh...maybe we should just sit here quietly until Korra gets back with our guests.”

 

They didn’t need to wait long. It was just a few more moments before the door leading to the bedroom opened up, and Korra strolled right in with her pregnant belly leading the charge and flanked from behind by a large group of men of the Southern Water tribe. Since the boys of Future Industries had only managed to finish half the job the first time around the married pair had decided to take Asami’s breeding back to Korra’s roots, and the men that flowed inside had all been hand picked by the Avatar as the best of the best she had ever known. Each one was a childhood friend or someone that had shown great skill or kindness in the past; each one a fitting man to breed either Opal or Korra’s own beloved bride. They were dark skinned and handsome down to every last one, most with the typical short ponytail that the young men of the tribe had a tendency to wear. As they strolled in several of them lifted their eyes in surprise; faced with the sight of Asami Sato and Opal Bei Fong sitting there nearly naked, just waiting for their arousal. They knew that they’d be attractive, but...well, it was the sort of thing someone couldn’t really prepare for.

“All right, boys, here they are.” Korra smiled, stepping up to stand in between the other girls as they rose to their feet. The pregnant Avatar slinked an arm around each of their shoulders and practically hung between them, her stomach a tight fit as she pressed in. She held each woman close and wore a large grin spread over her features, her brow lifting as she flashed her most charming look to the men that were still walking in. “C’mon, c’mon, don’t be shy! I know it’s gonna be a tight fit. Plenty of room for everyone though, both in here, and in them!”

Korra looked over to see Asami’s excited blush; a color she knew her lover would wear. Asami had loved the thrill of their past gangbang and Korra knew how eager she was for a second, for another chance at being bred. When she looked to the other side she saw Opal’s adorable face lit up with a layer of excited shock that was enough to make Korra giggle; her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth hanging open with a stunned look. Korra slid one hand forward to pop the girl’s mouth closed, and she even leaned in to give her a big, warm kiss right on her cheek.

“Mmmwah!” The Avatar grinned, snapping Opal’s attention back to her. “You all ready, Opal? It’s a lot of cocks.”

“Y...Yeah!” Opal suddenly nodded, and though her blesh was great and deep she looked focused and determined. She clapped her hands together as she steeled her gaze, and then looked back to the small army of men that were flooding in. There was already at least two dozen of them; fit and athletic and already casting their eager gaze on the three girls before them. “Are...Are you joining us, Korra?”

“Well, the job’s already done on my part…” Korra shrugged simply, and looked down to her bloated belly and her swollen, large breasts. She had been getting bustier lately; the orbs larger than they were before, but still held aloft by her tight, refined muscle. Korra mused aloud for a moment before finally chuckling, looking over to the girl. “...but I don’t think I can let you have all the fun. And I’m sure you guys don’t mind if a pregnant gal joins in, do you?!” The look of enthusiasm on their faces as they realized this offer extended to the Avatar as well was all the answer she needed. “Great! Then girls, strip me down, and let’s get to it!”

Asami and Opal nearly didn’t have time to finish the job before the men had moved upon them. As soon as Korra had asked with their help stripping down both Asami and Opal moved to do just that, their hands working towards the Avatar as they began to peel her clothing away. That dark-skinned, pregnant belly bounced forward as her shirt was pulled free, and her lack of bra underneath allowed her ample bust to settle forward much to the delight of the crowd. By the time Opal and Asami were helping Korra out of her pants they each had at least two men reaching for them, groping at their tender, young bodies and eagerly deciding who got to go first. When Korra’s pants were around her ankles there were fingers in both Asami and Opal’s pussies, and by the time she stepped out of them one young man had proven himself so bold as to finger the Avatar as well. Pleasure rocked through each of the three girls as they were eased back onto the bed; a bed barely big enough for the three of them, let alone the countless men that were going to join in on the fun. With a collective sigh of delight the three girls were all pushed flat on their backs, Korra in the middle with her arms still wrapped around their shoulders. She was beaming as the evening began, and she held them both close as the army of cocks started to draw near.

This was the perfect way to celebrate coming home for such a special occasion.

The men of the Southern Water tribe didn’t waste any time, and as soon as the three ladies were laying back against the bed they were all lining up to claim their prizes. Three men each knelt near their heads and offered their lengths up to them, each one of them receiving sudden attention as their lips parted and they were fed those warm, throbbing members. While Opal and Asami had the hands free in order to take cocks into their grip Korra’s arms remained tented behind their shoulders, leaving her effectively helpless as a particularly bold young man tilted her head back and stuffed his length into her mouth, his sack settling against her nose and his member stuffing deep and hard. Each one of the three girls were treated to the taste of young cock, but that excitement paled in comparison to the feeling of their legs being lifted in the air by a dozen hands, and something slapping against the front of their hood.

From the sounds of excitement murmured around a thick length Opal had been the first to be penetrated; one young man cramming his cock deep into her on the very first strike, letting her grip along his shaft with her young entrance. There had been no moment of foreplay or even a pause while he pushed; after all, any girl that volunteered for such a party didn’t need to have the moment sugar coated. No matter how innocent Opal looked she was there to be gangbanged hard and fast, and he was eager to oblige. Alongside him two of his friends were already doing the same with Korra and Asami, and within just a few brief seconds all three of them were stuffed with cock and pumped with it in heavy strokes. Their breasts bounced and Korra’s belly chased each sway with a slow swing up and down along her frame, their bodies only held in place when the men reached down to squeeze their tits in a possessive fashion or caress along Korra’s pregnant stomach. In that wonderful moment each one of them was spitroasted while lying on their back, and though it was a fond memory for Korra and Asami, it was an altogether new experience for young Opal.

An experience, as they’d soon hear, she was thrilled to be a part of.

“Ohh, yes, your cock is so big! Both of them!” The girl’s sudden outburst was spoken while her lips were eclipsed with cock, and she gave the intruding member a few quick, wet sucks before speaking up again. “You’re filling my pussy up so much! And you…! I wonder how deep I can take yo--mmmpmpgh!” She cut herself off by trying just that, clearly the sign of an energetic and enthusiastic young woman. Korra, being facefucked with her eyes and nose muffled by a young man’s sack, was in no position to look up. Asami was; however, and she peeled her crimson lips from a particularly tasty cock as she looked across the sea of flesh to see Opal working.

“Oh my, Korra…” Asami murmured, and paused for a moment to enjoy a few deep thrusts into her own hungry entrance. “...we’ve got a wild one here, I think.” Korra didn’t respond more than a wet murmur, naturally enough.

The boys all continued to enjoy the three of them; six men out of a lineup of two dozen all enjoying their turn first. Between the three girls there were nine holes fresh for the taking, and they had been told already that nothing was forbidden from the stretch of their cocks. Asses, mouths, pussies...just because the goal was to breed Opal and Asami, that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the rest. After all, they could always make more cum.

The first orgasm of the evening was difficult to pinpoint, for it seemed like the six men at the front of the line met their own peaks at roughly the same time across a sea of trembles and gasps from the young ladies gripping their cocks. Korra, Asami, and Opal all felt a rush of warm cum into their tight entrances as the first crew of men found their peaks, their pussies tightening as they milked those lengths for all they could manage. Asami had chosen to take the load offered up to her mouth right where it was intended, sealing her lips about the shaft and suckling at it while her enchanting, smoldering eyes looked up at the toned young man giving it to her. It let her milk his cock slowly and sweetly while she sucked, and as one man left her pussy only for another to draw forward she swallowed every last drop of cream within peeling her lips away. Opal on the other hand took a different approach, and when that first sucked cock was ready to release, she pulled her mouth off of it and wrapped a hand around the sloppy, spit-covered shaft.

“Fucking amazing!” She blurted out, and actively slapped her own cheeks with it. “Squirt all over me! Ohh, it’s so warm down here! More! I need a new one inside!” The next man that stepped up to fuck Opal had to contend with the girl fingering her own cum-filled pussy before squeezing himself inside, but he managed to do it before the one lining up with her face hit his own stride. His cum spread over Opal’s giggling face and the girl beamed as she was layered with it; threads of white painting from the edge of her forehead down to her chin, and a few strands even soaring distantly enough to hit Korra’s exposed breasts. Opal just giggled wildly and swept her mouth around the shaft again, giving the man a wonderfully innocent look with her face completely cum-glazed.

For the final of the first half dozen orgasms, Korra took it rough. Perhaps it was the heat in the moment or perhaps it was the fact that the boy in question had been picked on by a young and brash Avatar, but the throatfucking the pregnant woman received was particularly intense. When he hit his climax he did so by shoving his prick into her throat as much as he could manage, and while her pregnant belly bounced as she coughed he released his load in a few harsh pumps. It flooded Korra’s throat, swirled around her mouth, forced the woman’s eyes open as she was given such a deep oral creampie that it left her struggling for breath. Cum even seeped from her nose and rapidly began to drool along her face, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she worked at collecting her senses. When that cock pulled free the young man gazed into the Avatar’s gasping face, and the pair smiled at each other with a knowing grin.

...it was definitely because of all the bullying when they were kids. Fair enough.

Soon, the space on the bed proved to be far from adequate, and each of the girls were pulled into a smaller party surrounded by men. Before Korra’s own vision was obscured by a new man offering his cock up to her cum-covered face she caught sight of Opal mounting someone’s lap, as well as another boy drawing up behind her to claim her ass. The squeals of delight Korra heard were soon muffled by another length pushed into Opal’s mouth, and it was quite clear to the pregnant Avatar that the young woman had reached a moment of maximum penetration. Good for her; Korra mused, for she knew there’d be plenty more to come and all three of them would need to do their part.

In the moments that followed Opal was taken by three hungry young men, and Asami was pulled from the bed so she could be forced down to her hands and knees. Though only her pussy was used for the moment they were actively taking turns fucking her; a group of three separate men giving her a few hard pumps before pulling away and letting their friends try. As they fucked her each one of them were casually discussing just how beautiful the Avatar’s wife was and how much they couldn’t wait to get her pregnant, but most of those words were lost on the Avatar herself. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, or that she didn’t love the idea of her beautiful Asami stuffed with cock until she could barely stand it, but...suffice to say, Korra herself was rather busy at the moment.

She alone had remained on the bed out of all her friends, the pregnant lady being given the most comfortable spot in the house. Her old childhood friends had rolled her onto her side and spread her legs out and up so her holes could be accessed, and now one man fucked her ass while laying behind her as another stood at the edge of the bed, plunging his cock into her pussy. Two more were kneeling by the Avatar’s upper half, and as she worked at greedily throating one thick cock she could feel another rubbing its tip back and forth over the length of her exposed, pregnant belly. The treatment was lewd and crass and depraved on a level that made her entrance tighten; a fact that the two cocks stuffed inside of her certainly appreciated.

With two dozen men and three willing sluts, there were very few possibilities that their group couldn’t reach that evening. When cum flowed it did so in waves, stuffed into their pussies or their asses, or gobbled up by their hungry mouths. Each one of them experienced all sorts of new delights within a short span of time, and though they had lost track of each other shortly after the gangbang started they could still hear each other’s voice and pick up enough of what was going on.

“Yes, yes…! Oh Spirits, fuck! That’s...That’s the same ho...oh fuuuuuuck! It’s so fucking tight, I’m gonna pass out!” Frankly, the only chance Opal had at passing out was if she screamed herself into breathlessness, for she was otherwise handling the feel of two cocks stuffed inside of her pussy at the same time like a true champion. Her young entrance was drawn tight around that double offering and to make it rock with even more impact one man had been bold enough to claim her straight into her already cum-filled ass, the men forced to press in and nearly climb around each other to make it work. The effort was worth it; for it was hard to imagine a tighter, hotter entrance that Opal’s pussy stretched around two enormous Water Trige cocks. She likely would’ve screamed herself hoarse were it not for the fourth cock she had at the moment, stuffed deep into her mouth by a young man that had only recently fucked Asami’s ass. Not that Opal cared what it had been...she slurped and sucked like a crazed greedy slut, smiling around it as she looked up at its owner. Beautiful eyes, innocent were it not for the fact that they were so obviously hungry for more.

Across the room Asami had been enjoying her own doses of cum, her pussy practically overflowing with cream. She hadn’t been treated to quite the same heavy loads within her mouth and ass as the others; sure, she had enjoyed a few cocks in each entrance already, but the men seemed to have taken to the task of breeding her properly to heart. Instead of releasing within her other two holes they had all been saving up for that one spot of hopeful fertility, eager to plunge their length into the Avatar’s wife, hoping to be the one that gives her a child. At one point Asami was left held up in the air, her back against one strong young man’s chest while he hooked his hands underneath her stocking-clad knees. He held her up and kept her spread, being kind enough to keep her balanced as his friends moved to fuck and cum inside of her. Through it all Asami thrashed and howled; hitting her own thundering peak more than just a few times. As she came again and again while her pussy dripped more and more with cream, she couldn’t help but shudder against the strong, sturdy frame of the man holding her.

He was an impressive specimen; strong and towering, and as he held Asami up the young woman couldn’t help but purr against him while she was claimed. He endured her weight for three, four, five men to come up and fuck Asami hard and deep, each one filling her pussy and leaving it sloppier and wetter for the next man. And when there were no more lined up, Asami turned her head over her shoulder, looking back at the young man that had been kind enough to hold her aloft.

“Your turn, big boy…” She licked her lips, and moved her hands underneath her ready to line him up. It was his turn; after all, and after being so kind to his friends to hold the breeding bitch aloft, she’d make sure he had one hell of a ride.

In the middle, Korra laid flat practically writhing in delight. Of all the girls she was the only one whose pussy wasn’t stuffed with a cock; or in Opal’s case, two. Instead, she was fingering herself in mad delight; both of her arms lowered so she could tease her pussy and her ass in equal tanden. Two fingers in each, fluttering back and forth and sending her into quivering shockwaves of delight. She was moaning, writhing, trembling as she pleased herself, and the reason for her excitement was simple...nearly ten men now, in rapid succession, had unloaded their cum on her pregnant belly.

“F...Fuck...it’s so...so warm...sticky…” Korra whimpered, her large stomach swaying back and forth as cum clung to every curve. It was as if she was wearing a blanket of white, and the feel of it across her flesh made her light with excitement like she had never felt before. The sight of her own stretched out belly had always delighted her to some extent when she looked at it in the mirror, but now? Feeling all that warm cum on her? It was easy for Korra to finger herself to two hard climaxes one right after the other, enough to make her back arch and her voice cry out into the room. Her cum covered belly shivered underneath the weight of it, and with a spinning head and flushed cheeks she felt like she’d lose her damned mind.

And she very nearly did when a voice filled the room. In an instant the two dozen men and the three women all turned their heads; all of them looking as the door opened up and a pair of people stood there gazing at them. Korra’s cheeks went to a dark and shameful shade and Asami’s blush was intense, and only Opal was the one that had the presence to speak up as the entire room stared at the two people in the doorway.

“For...For fuck’s sakes, it’s just Korra’s parents!” She blurted out, turning her attention back to the crew claiming her. “Keep fucking me already! I’m not gonna knock myself up!”

Sure enough, just as the men surrounding Opal all returned to their task and that towering Southern Water tribe lad went back to drilling Asami’s cum-filled pussy, most of the room returned to normal even though Korra’s parents stood in the doorway. Senna and her kind and loving expression, and Tonraq with his stern yet affectionate gaze. He stood there with an arm around his wife’s waist, arching a curious brow as he regarded his own daughter laying there. Flat on her back, with her pregnant stomach literally covered in cum. A little awkward, to be sure, though neither Tonraq nor Senna seemed to be particularly disturbed by it.

“Senna, dear?” He gestured towards the middle of the room, to where Korra was still laying bare and exposed. “Help our daughter out. I’m going to see if Asami needs any help.” Senna just smiled, and gave a small look towards her husband before she finally nodded. As the two oldest people in the room stepped forward each one of them began to disrobe, and Korra watched with a deepening tint to her cheeks as her parents drew closer.

She...honestly hadn’t expected them to find out about the party, though in hindsight that was likely a naive hope. After all, you didn’t just collect two dozen young men from the Southern Water tribe, invite them to a three woman gangbang, and expect that the news wouldn’t get out. What Korra didn’t expect; however, was the sight of her naked father approaching where Asami was already handling a cock, or the sight of her own mother in her curvy glory swinging onto the edge of the bed and approaching her.

“M...Mom?” Korra whimpered, blushing deeper as she drew near. “What...What are you do-”

“Oh, shush.” Senna murmured, quirking a brow. “You don’t get to pretend this is too far, Korra.” And with that, Senna brought her face down to her daughter’s pregnant belly and began to clean her up. Slow, wide licks that covered from one edge of her stomach to the other, coating her tongue in that mixed blend of white that Korra’s stomach served up. At the end of each lick Senna gave a hungry swallow, and she threw herself back down into her work with a true mischievous glint in her eyes. Before long one of the young men of the tribe moved to situate himself behind her, and by the time Senna’s entrance was pierced by a cock half her age she had invited her own fingers into Korra’s cum-filled pussy.

“...so my Mom’s fingering me.” Korra spoke up mostly to herself, her hips arching into the touch as excitement ran over her. “And...And my Dad-” She looked to the side of the room, where Tonraq and the Water Tribe stud had Asami pinned in between them. Her legs were dangling high and desperate and her hands were locked on Tonraq’s shoulders, the young woman literally howling with glee as they took turns using her cream-filled lower hole. Korra just swallowed, and continued with her bewildered thoughts. “-and my Dad is fucking my wife. Opal, how are you doi-” When she looked to the other side of the room she was cut off once more, her eyes going wide.

Opal couldn’t of answered even if she wanted to. She was surrounded by a tangled mess of young men; arms and legs seeming to stretch out of every corner as she was bent in half to be properly fucked. The brief few glimpses Korra could see showed that she had two cocks in her pussy but also two more stuffed into her ass; those young, tight holes stretched beyond all reason. The men were pushed in tight and relying on each other for momentum and leverage, but they seemed to be doing damn good teamwork. Fair point, considering that Korra had invited them because they were the best Pro Benders in the Tribe except for her. Even Opal’s pretty mouth was offered up more than most women could handle, two cocks stuffed inside of it while she rubbed the tips of two more to her cheeks.

Eight men at once. Who knew Suyin’s daughter could be such a minx? From the sounds she was making and the way her eyes were rolling back in her head, she hadn’t stopped cumming herself since the moment she was stuffed so deeply and mightily. The little crazy girl likely would’ve been eager to fit a few more, if it was even remotely possibly to manage it.

Korra was still letting it all sink in by the time she snapped back to reality, the scent of sex in the room overpowering, and the moans and screams all around her fueling her own growing excitement. By the time she snapped back into place her belly was properly cleaned; licked up by her own mother who was grinning contently at the taste. And soon, she saw Senna’s face dip behind the horizon of her pregnant belly, lips moving lower still to press against her daughter’s wet, hungry slit.

Korra arched her hips and moaned, her eyes going wide and her lips parting as she felt a new wave of pleasure cross over her. That moment of an open mouth was all she needed for one of her guests to stuff his cock inside, and soon she was being throated once more by the kid she used to bully when they were young. Once again she trembled, once again she clung to the sheets, and once again she prepared to have another shattering climax surrounded by three other women she absolutely adored.

She knew the night would be a particularly long one, but as she was coming to realize...all the best breeding parties were. In a few hours she’d wake up in a naked pile with Asami, Opal, and even Senna...each of their holes filled with cum and each of their bodies well-used and enjoyed. But before that moment came, there were cocks to be sucked, pussies to be licked, and orgasms to be enjoyed.

And in the morning, there’d be a new party to plan.

End of Part Two.


	3. Family Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonraq and Senna are full swing joining in on the fun, but will that be enough to sate the lusts of this crazy family? Let's find out together!

Prize Package  
Chapter Three: Family Package  
-By Drace Domino

From the second her wife’s father’s cock slid inside of her that evening, Asami knew Tonraq was unlike any man she had fucked before. Her experiences with men had been limited to the gangbangs orchestrated by her and Korra, though a handful of Future Industries employees and the young men of the Southern Water Tribe paled in comparison to the leader of the latter, towering and imposing and sporting what was easily the most impressive length that Asami had ever seen. And when it had glided into her, spreading her folds and pushing deep inside of her slit, she arched her back and threw her hips against him, already howling like a fuckmad hound ready to be bred.

That was just a few minutes ago, and now Asami Sato realized that she, Korra, and Opal were in for an evening unlike they had ever planned. The surprise appearance of Korra’s parents had certainly caused something of a stir, but now that the group had a brief chance to catch their breath the knowledge of what they were doing had a chance to settle in, building their excitement even further. Asami was practically dangling in Tonraq’s arms; the massive leader of the Southern Water Tribe holding his arms underneath her knees and otherwise letting her naked body lean against his chest, his cock out of her for the second as he afforded her that chance to catch her breath. It hung just underneath her slit as he stood up holding her; throbbing as her folds crowned around the top rim of his shaft, so close and intimate that she could’ve easily rubbed him to climax merely by bucking her hips to and fro. Doing that; however, would waste the precious cream she was craving.

Asami gazed across the room, breathing desperately as she struggled to make sense of it all. The smell of sex in the room was thick, and the sight that fell before her eyes was amongst the lewdest she had ever imagined. In the far distance Opal, that beautiful and sweet little creature, was stuffed with no less than six cocks in her various holes, and her hands were eagerly working at two more. Two in her ass, mouth, and pussy definitely made for a tight fit, but she was handling it like a true champion...albeit an unexpected one. Who would’ve ever thought that the pretty young thing, so cute and innocent, could manage to wrap each of her holes around a pair of cocks at the same time?

In between the mess of Opal’s cum-filled body and Asami’s own dangling frame was Korra and Senna, both laying on the bed right alongside each other. The grandmother of Korra’s baby was naked against her daughter, one hand swirling back and forth over Korra’s stretched stomach as the pair were intimately kissing. Near their head a young man from the Southern Water Tribe was rapidly pumping his shaft to completion, and Asami was lucky enough to bear witness to the moment that he began to squirt, shooting threads of white down onto the mother and daughter’s faces while they kissed. Neither Senna nor Korra even flinched; their lips continued to squeeze together and their tongues slipped back and forth, letting that cum seep into their kiss naturally, sharing the flavor just as they were sharing the delightful shame of their incestous moment. The pregnant Avatar and her older, yet still very, very appealing mother. Quite a sight for Asami, who was ashamed to admit she had always pegged her mother in law as the “stuffy” type.

She could barely remember a time she was more excited to be so wrong.

The sights unfolding before Asami’s eyes were exciting, but they were nothing compared to the heavy breath of Tonraq at the back of her throat, or the feeling of his powerful hands scooped underneath her knees. After giving her that moment to breathe the powerful older man finally spoke up, and when he did so it was with his face nestled to the back of Asami’s neck, just where it met the shoulder, and it came complete with a slow, hungry bite against her tender, sweat-laced flesh.

“I’m disappointed that you two didn’t come here sooner if you wanted to give us grandchildren.” Tonraq finally spoke, his stoic voice sounding piercing and hot through the haze of lust. He rocked his hips forward and drug his impressive length underneath Asamis’ slit, forcing her to tremble and squeeze out the cream of her latest filling over his throbbing shaft. A small chuckle came from the back of his throat, and she could feel his powerful chest trembling underneath her as she continued to lean back. “There’s no men better suited to breed a pair of lovely young women than the boys of the Southern Water Tribe. After all, I made the Avatar, didn’t I?”

“I...I guess I can’t argue with that.” Asami murmured contently with a smile, and cast a glance over to where that mentioned girl was still sucking cum from her mother’s mouth. Once more she shuddered in glee, and moved one hand up behind her head, slinking her fingers into Tonraq’s dark brown hair. She chewed idly on her bottom lip as she gave the older man a tiny once over, from his brow to his jawline and the handsome features there within. Though she loved and was endlessly devoted to her beautiful wife, she had to admit...getting to fuck the Avatar’s dad was certainly an enjoyable perk. She had never encountered his equal, even in all of her travels. “Our last party didn’t finish the job for me, I’m sure you can tell. Do you think that Southern Water Tribe pride will give me what I want?”

“I think even if it doesn’t, I’ll have a good time fucking you.” Tonraq murmured against the young woman’s flesh, and the predatory, hungry tone in his voice made her tremble in aroused glee. “So let’s get to it.”

And with that, with just a tiny lift of Tonraq’s arms, Asami’s hips were bucked up enough for his cock to lift and squeeze against her entrance. Asami’s eyes went wide and she gasped in a wave of arousal as she felt her slit press against that thick tip, a heavy swallow rising from her throat as her hands moved down, gripping Tonraq’s powerful arms. Her slender digits dug in deep against his muscles as the inches started to fill her, and as they worked inside she took great stock of that moment. All around her there young men she didn’t know, young men she had asked there for the sake of breeding her. Her beloved Korra nearby, and just beyond her the lovely Opal. And most delightful of all, her pussy was already stretched around the midpoint of Tonraq’s cock.

The Sato girl could hardly imagine such a wonderful moment, and her sultry lips twisted into a wide smile as she pressed the rest of the way down. Tonraq had already fucked her once that evening, right after he and Senna made the scene and he had stepped wordlessly towards the raven-haired girl to twist his member inside. Her pussy was already filled with one heavy dose of his cream, and now she was eager for the second. This time; however, she wasn’t quite so bewildered with his appearance, and she could savor that moment of penetration as if it were the first.

Resting against Tonraq’s back, Asami shuddered as the walls of her pussy worked down his impressive shaft, consuming the inches while her senses were left reeling. Her nails dug in against his flesh and she swallowed with a shudder that ached within her throat, and yet she endured with tenacity and delight. And before long she was there, fully claiming him, letting that massive length push so deep inside of her that the outline of his cock was just barely visible against her lap. It was clear that she was filled with cock to what was practically her limit, and none was more acutely aware of that fact than her.

Before long Tonraq moved to sit on the edge of the bed, carrying Asami with him and making sure she was still firmly planted in place. As the bed creaked underneath their weight adding to the already party-level conditions going on there, Asami’s eyes opened up to see the only Tonraq-comparable cock in the room drifting over towards her. It was the same massive young man that had already claimed her thrice over that evening, and this time his girth was twitching and ready for more. Asami, stretched around her father in law and already moaning like a brazen whore, didn’t hesitate to lean forward and wrap a hand around his shaft, pulling the head once more into her mouth. Her thin and agile body was bent in an awkward position; legs stretched out wide as she sat on Tonraq’s cock, doubled forward to suck a new one...but it was certainly effectively, and she was able to keep each big length wrapped up in a nice, warm, wet little hole.

“Korra, your wife’s got a great pussy. I can see why you love her so much.” Tonraq beamed, and gazed just a few inches over his shoulder to where Korra still laid on her back. The Avatar and her mother were still nearby, Senna on her hands and knees with Korra’s legs being lifted into the air by a young man with a stiff, eager length. Soon they were both claiming cocks of their own; Senna from behind and Korra with her pregnant belly swinging back and forth with each thrust. Tonraq just grinned and watch, shameless and without any trace of jealousy as his wife and daughter were fucked. After all, he had some fun of his own. “I’ve never fucked one of these Republic City fancy types before. I can’t wait to see how long she can go.”

“Don’t hold it against her if she can’t keep up, dear.” Senna purred, and from her kneeling position moved up to share a brief, tender kiss with her husband. She offered him a little whisper of delight afterwards, right as her own entrance squeezed around the young length of one of the tribe’s finest. “These pups don’t have the sort of experience that we do.”

Experience that both Asami and Korra were left wondering on. Just how deep that experience went, and just how crazed the older couple could be. Korra couldn’t quite see her wife’s face from her position, restricted instead to the swinging breasts of her mother just before her face. Without anything to add other than a few moans the Avatar leaned up, taking one of dear old mom’s tits in her mouth and teasing around the nipple. It was a fine, lewd sign of adoration as her own pussy was filled with even more young cock.

And from there, the family fucked. Each one of them threw against their respective lovers with all the intensity they could muster; Korra and Senna taking hot young studs as deeply as they could while Tonraq and the largest Water Tribe warrior fucked into Asami’s tender holes. Asami’s legs dangled against Tonraq’s hands as she rode fiercely along the Water Tribe leader’s impressive member, each thrust pushing down to the hilt and striking her down to her very core. She did her best to keep slurping greedily on the other cock offered up to her, though it was something of a chore to manage when the biggest cock of the tribe was recklessly plowing into her in a hungry bid to breed.

From the sideline, Opal alone handled more men than all three other women did combined. She was utterly filled with cum from each and every one of her holes, and she was desperate for more as the swarm of men all rose to their feet. She was sweat covered with a manic look in her eye, and as her naked body was freed from their embrace she was quick to roll back on her shoulders, lifting her lower half up and spreading her legs as wide as she was able. It was a unique position that would’ve been unattainable for any woman not at Opal’s level of physical conditioning, but her grace as an Airbender helped her as she balanced herself on her shoulders and offered her lower half up above her head. And there, taking that position in the center of a swarm of young men, Opal took it one step further.

“All right, you fuckers, give it all to me! Every last drop!” She had already been stretched out by nearly every cock there, but now the men all stared and watched as something started to form around Opal’s lap. Her fingers and hands were twisting through the air as she used her airbending skills to craft a swirling vortex with a narrow bottom; a funnel of air that had its base within her slit. She shuddered in delight as the blowing breeze of her creation rubbed rapidly against her hood, but that was hardly the sole intention of her creation. Mostly, it was simply a place for all the men there to dump their cum for proper delivery right into her pussy. “Shoot it inside me! I want every fucking drip of cum!”

The men all exchanged glances, gazing down at the pretty young woman with her lower half lifted, pussy planted with a swirling funnel cum receptacle. It was...certainly something they had never seen before, but no man there would be dumb enough to pass up the chance. Before long the boys were all eagerly jerking and tugging at their lengths; eight separate men surrounding her and pumping their cocks for swift and rapid deposit. Opal just grinned wide as she watched them all, a hungry look of frenzy in her eyes and her pussy tightening against that swirling nozzle of air. All the cum. All of it! She’d tornado every last drop into the depths of her cunt if it meant getting the job done and giving her more of that wonderfully warm, wet sensation.

Opal’s display of airbending was impressive, and it was unfortunate that none of the others were looking. How could they, when there was so much going on within the confines of the bed? It didn’t take long for more young men to step up to enjoy Korra and Senna, and by now the mother and daughter duo were braced both on their hands and knees, spitroasted side by side with young cock. Senna’s full breasts swung in perfect tandem with Korra’s, just like the Avatar’s pregnant belly as it bobbed to and fro. Fucked from behind while their mouths were filled both women made noises of pure delight, and every time a cock erupted with a burst of cum within them a fresh one as there to take its place. The only pauses came when Senna or Korra were briefly switch over with their mouths; taking a taste of the cock the other woman was enjoying, or simply throwing themselves into a heated kiss. Either way, their noises of orgasm were almost constantly muffled by their occupied mouths, but they were nonetheless loud and penetrative throughout the room.

And for the moment, the apex of penetration was Asami’s current situation. Tonraq had rolled back onto the bed and openly spun Asami around in his lap, forcing the slender, beautiful young woman to mount him properly with his massive cock still just as deep within her. She was robbed of the flavor of the other young stud’s length for the moment, but as her hands lowered to brace against Tonraq’s shoulders she realized just what the intention was. Before long, with Korra’s dad already hilted within her, Asami felt the press of another stiff cock against her tender, tight cunt.

“Oh...Oh Spirits, you’re both so big!” Asami hissed through her teeth, looking back and forth between Tonraq and the tribe’s young warrior. “Maybe...Maybe too big! I’m not sure I can...ahhhhh…”

Two inches in from that second cock, and Asami’s pussy was drawn tighter than it had ever been before. Her fingers and toes curled and her head bucked forward, mouth opening in a heavy gasp that completely stole words from her. Her eyes snapped open wide and she offered a full body shudder as a third inch was squeezed inside; only about a third of what was still left to press within. She could feel herself stretched out, lips glazed with nectar and dripping with the cum of a half dozen young men, but still ready to invite more inside of her. Tonraq’s cock was filling her out well, and as that new young cock eased itself in she could acutely tell every inch as it worked within her. She groaned, she gasped, and she even squeaked in an aching delight, and through it all she only had Tonraq’s stern but confident gaze to keep her comforted.

“That’s it. Such a tight little slut my daughter married.” Tonraq smirked, a hand moving up to fondle one of Asami’s breasts. If all went well in a few months those tits would swell much like her wife’s did; along with a nice, sizeable belly heavy with child. He squeezed her breast for a moment before letting his fingers drift down, passing over Asami’s belly in pointed fashion before speaking again. “Ready to get properly bred, Asami? This is going to be the one...I can tell.”

“I...I have nothing to dispute that.” Asami practically whimpered, looking from Tonraq to the handsome features of the young warrior behind her. “I...I’m so full...you’re both so big…”

For the moment they held themselves inside of her, letting her feel just how incredible it was to be stuffed with their mighty, massive lengths. Throbbing against each other they filled her pussy to nearly its limit, and soon she’d have to contend with their shared cum pouring into her. Frankly, she couldn’t even bring herself to think about that moment, since she simply couldn’t imagine holding any more inside than she already was. With a final deep breath in preparation for what was to come Asami finally nodded, biting down on her bottom lip and hoping those few seconds of bracing herself would help keep her sane in the impending torrent of fierce, rough fucking.

It didn’t. As soon as those two titans within her started to grind back and forth, the young woman’s head instantly began to spun as a wave of heat crossed over her. Her entire slender body rocked in climax merely from the first few thrusts, her hands digging in against Tonraq’s broad, strong chest and her teeth clenching as she hissed against them. It took both Tonraq and the young man’s hands against her body to keep her firmly into place; one pair at her waist and the other at her shoulders, making sure their shared fuckslut was kept perfectly in position to be claimed. Asami’s knees dug in a little deeper against the mattress and she began to groan with a lewd and hungry noise; eyes rolling back in her head as the tight, snug fit of two cocks within her began to take its toll.

The bedroom was fully embraced in hunger and passion, all four women eagerly enjoying the attention they were getting. Senna was moaning around a mouthful of cum filling her mouth to the point of puffed cheeks, and right alongside her the Avatar was howling with her own stuffed mouth, the cock inside of her pussy spasming and filling her again. Just a few feet away the men were jerking off into the funnel of air that Opal had created, and it all swiftly, eagerly swirled down within that gust straight into the deepest regions of her pussy. It was doubtful that the action would help achieve the goal of properly breeding her any quicker, but it didn’t matter. In that moment, all Opal wanted was the sensation of a pussy packed with as much cum as she could possibly hold. The cream of eight men deposited squarely into her cunt was very near the limit, but she was already licking her lips as she studied their still-hard lengths. They could do more for her, and if they knew what was good for them, they would!

The innocent looking, sweet young thing had gotten caught up in the madness of the evening for sure, and she’d have quite the story to tell her girlfriend Kuvira when she got back home.

Asami watched it all, once her vision managed to drift back to her eyes. She watched her beloved Korra, her pregnant wife, fucked and filled by men she had known growing up but were complete strangers to Asami. She watched her own mother in law be rolled over onto her back, a stiff cock swirling right up her ass as she howled like a craven bitch. She watched beautiful little Opal practically ordering the men to pick her up once more, and found herself giggling as the girl demanded they take her over to the bed. Soon the small army of naked Water Tribe boys had Opal on her hands and knees right there on the mattress in front of Korra, and the pregnant woman’s mouth was ushered none-to-gently squarely against Opal’s copiously filled slit.

Asami just groaned, her pussy tightening against both of those stiff cocks inside of her while she watched her wife greedily drink all of that rich white cream out of Opal’s cunt. Her nails dug in a little deeper against Tonraq’s flesh as she studied it with wide eyes, and she felt the shivering embrace of another tiny orgasm cross over her from that amazingly arousing sight. She watched Korra’s swollen breasts swing, watched her pregnant belly settle into place, and watched as the cum covered Korra’s cheeks as her throat made slow, steady bumps as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful.

“Y...Your daughter…” Asami finally breathed out, her eyes gazing down towards Tonraq once more. It was an odd thing to admit as she guided her fingers into the older man’s hair, holding onto him as she continued to ride his massive member. “...I love her more than anything.”

“We know.” Tonraq beamed, his hands tightening on Asami’s waist as he bucked up into her. A few hard strikes sent both him and the young man’s cock into Asami’s depths, making her wince at how deeply they penetrated her and shiver from her stretched folds. “I wouldn’t be helping you get pregnant if it was just a fling, Asami.”

Asami blushed, but not nearly as much as Korra. The Avatar’s cheeks were dark as she heard the sweet exchange between her father and her wife, though her mouth was a little too occupied to return their praise. Instead she just let her eyes trickle over to them, watching her beloved squeezed between two dark, powerful bodies, and her lips kept suckling at that heavy pile of cream offered towards her. Opal’s pussy was hiding in there, she knew it, but it was almost hard to find from the steady stream of dense, white lust that was filling her. The young woman’s folds were coated and layered with cum, and every time Korra licked it away more ran out of her entrance to shudder down her folds anew. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how such a tiny girl could hold so much cum, let alone the cocks that had shared her and put them there.

The attention of the other three women was drawn towards Asami as the beautiful heiress started to hit a tremendous peak. Their heads lifted from the various cocks offered up to them; Korra’s cheeks even peeling away from Opal’s slit with threads of cum still clinging to her. They all watched with wide, eager eyes as Asami thrashed in between Tonraq and that handsome young soldier, and they smiled wide when they noticed the men were not far off their own peak.

Tonraq’s powerful bare chest was hit with the spray of Asami’s squirt; bursting against his lap and running from his beltline to his face, striking against him as the older man laughed in prideful glee. His hands tightened about her waist and he continued to give her a few desperately heavy thrusts, riding out that thrashing moment until his own peak struck him. The tight shivering of Asami’s hole around those two cocks within her was all he needed to hit a moment of his own, and when it came it was enough to flood the girl’s pussy with his thick, creamy seed.

The young stud sharing that pussy joined in the fun, and soon Asami knew a sensation of being even more filled than she already was. Cum seeped into her from both of those mighty lengths; rushing as they throbbed alongside each other, tips twitching and bathing one another in a shared white blend within the heiress’ pussy. It flooded everywhere within Asami’s hole, squirting out from her stretched sex to coat her hood and rush to her thighs, a heavy payload she couldn’t quite contain.

“S...Spirits...s...so full…” Asami was sweat licked and desperately breathing, her cheeks flushed red and her hair a complete mess. She tried to demurely sweep some of those black locks back to tuck behind an ear, but even with that adjustment there was no getting away from the fact that she looked like a well-fucked slut that evening. Not that it was a particularly uncommon look there in the room that evening.

No sooner was Asami pulled off of Tonraq’s member was she laid down right beside Korra, the two wives pressed flat to their backs as their hands moved out to intertwine together. For the moment they became the absolute center point of the bedroom’s activities; both Senna and even the greedy, greedy Opal letting the two of them share the spotlight for a moment. Opal and Senna even slinked down to give the two a bit of kind treatment; Senna turning towards her daughter in law’s pussy and Opal moving to Korra’s. There they nestled their noses against their hoods, laid their tongues against their well-fucked holes, and drank every bit of cum that they could siphon from them. Senna was left with the familiar flavor of her husband’s cum mixed with a few young men that had recently fucked Asami, while Opal freely drank the seed of strangers that had all helped themselves to Korra’s pussy. And, with a mischievous smile on her face, a few slurps at the cream that was filling Korra’s ass.

The two wives laid there gasping, gazing at each other with glowing looks on their faces. Korra let one of her hands move out to caress her pregnant belly, and Asami’s hand moved to cover her own, hoping that the party thus far had been successful. Surely, after being creamed so heavily that Senna had to swallow four, five, six separate mouthfuls was enough to breed her properly! They were two women getting enjoying the moment their second child was conceived, and it was natural that their heads stretched forward, moving to share an intimate kiss.

It was one of the most thrilling of Korra’s life, that moment when her lips met Asami’s as their tongues rolled forward. The taste of cock and cum was on each of their mouths, and in Korra’s case, some cream on her cheek was swept into their kiss by a flick of Asami’s tongue. While they so fondly kissed each other Senna and Opal continued to pleasure them, slurping down as much as they could while their own holes dripped with release. The men of the Water Tribe all surrounded the party, their members still hard and eager and each one of them reaching out to continue enjoying the contact of the various ladies. A few fingers in Senna and Opal’s pussies and asses, a few hands moving over Asami’s breasts or Korra’s pregnant stomach, even a few slick cocktips rubbing over their flesh. Asami was even fairly confident that while she kissed Korra, one of the young men simply jerked his member off into her hair, making a batch of it stick together and force her to shudder in pleasure.

Their kiss was only interrupted when a weight struck their joined lips from above, and both of them opened their eyes. Korra was the first to laugh, and as she did so her tongue trailed out to give the prick above her a slow, casual lick.

“Dad!” She giggled, staring up above her. Past the shaft laying over her and her wife’s face, up into the strong, confident features of her father. “I’m glad you didn’t do that during our wedding kiss!”

Tonraq just chuckled at that, kneeling there at the head of the bed. As both Asami and Korra turned to service him; Asami flicking her tongue back and forth over his balls while Korra once more licked the shaft, the older man braced his hands on his hips and surveyed the rest of the room. Still plenty of young men left with plenty of erections, and if the enthusiasm of Opal and his wife were any indication, still plenty of holes ready to be claimed. As he throbbed in a growing heat; cum drooling from his tip and shivering in a slimy line down his own daughter’s throat, he spoke up with a commanding voice that was sheer to take the reigns of the evening. After all, he was the leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

“All right, everyone-” He announced, and clapped his hands together to ensure their full attention. Even Senna and Opal looked up, their mouths still locked against Asami and Korra’s pussies. Tonraq just smiled a charming grin, kneeling there as his two daughters serviced his throbbing, heavy rod. “Hope nobody’s tired, because the boys of the Southern Water Tribe have a reputation to keep up. And I see one, two...three ladies that need to be bred.” His eyes went from Asami, to Opal, and finally to Senna, who blushed fiercely at the admission. “Let’s make sure they go home happy, and with full bellies for a nice, long time.”

Korra and Asami just giggled to each other while they teased their tongues back and forth, right at the spot where Tonraq’s shaft met his sack. From the sounds of it the evening was far from over, and there was still plenty of more fun for them to enjoy. And when they’d finally wake up so many hours later, a pile of naked women on top of Tonraq’s impressive frame, they’d wake with sore bodies, warm smiles, and a job that was...almost finished.

Opal, Asami, and Senna were meant to be bred that evening.

Two out of three wasn’t bad.

End of Chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
